


Dietro gli occhi blu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhi blu [2]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I tetri pensieri di Megara.Song-fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IEQpfA528M; Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes.Partecipa a: Ipse Dixit.Prompt: "Non saprei essere diversa, quindi faccio del mio meglio e vado avanti per la mia strada."[Morea - Sailor Moon].





	Dietro gli occhi blu

Dietro gli occhi blu

Megara si passò le mani sulla gonna, guardando il vortice di anime davanti ai suoi occhi. Gli spiriti che allungavano le mani verso di lei, scheletriche, gli occhi colmi di dolore.

“Dovresti prestare attenzione a chi entra e chi esce, è il tuo lavoro” sussurrò.

Ade sbadigliò rumorosamente, abbandonandosi contro il trono, i suoi capelli a fiamma blu ondeggiavano sulla sua testa, crepitando. “Che ci pensi Caronte. Io non volevo neanche averlo questo regno odioso. Mio fratello si fa bello solo perché è riuscito a sposare nostra sorella e sconfiggere nostro padre”.

Megara accavallò le gambe, lasciando scoperta una porzione delle sue gambe lisce. “Avrebbe potuto rinchiuderti insieme agli altri titani, almeno qui sei un re” ribatté. Ghignò, riconoscendo lo spirito del suo ex, seguito da quello disperato della sua amante.

< Il terrore della morte mi corrode. Ne ho così paura da temere di finirne ossessionata. La vendetta mi scorre nelle vene > pensò.

Ade si guardò le dita, mentre sorseggiava un drink. “Sì, ma qui è così tetro, pieno di gente morta. Sarebbe ben più divertente l’Olimpo. Piuttosto, sei riuscito a corrompere l’anima di quel bamboccio? Pena e Panico continuano a fallire” borbottò.

Megara si sistemò una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio. “Me lo sto cucinando a puntino. Sai che puoi fidarti di me” sussurrò.

< Hercules, l’uomo perfetto, sembra non avere neanche un peccato. Uno come lui non saprà mai cosa significa essere me.

Nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere quello ‘cattivo’, cosa si cela dietro gli occhi azzurri e tristi.

E nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere odiato, ad essere accusato di dire solo bugie.

I miei sogni non sono così vuoti come sembra essere la mia coscienza >. Si alzò in piedi, facendo scricchiolare i sandali di cuoio.

Ade la guardò intensamente, dicendole: “Non fidarti. Hercules è come suo padre, sanno ingannarti bene, ti fanno credere di essere speciale, ma alla fine vogliono solo usarti”.

Megara annuì. “Ora perdonami, voglio stare sola. Devo riflettere sulla prossima mossa” sussurrò.

“Sei un’umana così strana. Passi sempre ore in totale solitudine. Bah, vai vai ragazzina” disse Ade e la allontanò con dei movimenti eleganti della mano.

Megara si allontanò, sentiva Cerbero ringhiare in lontananza.

< Il mio amore è diventato una perenne vendetta, è non sarò mai libera.

Voglio che tutti soffrano, me la prendo con chiunque, perché nessuno di loro sa come ci si sente a provare emozioni così forti, così terribili. Sono una schiava eterna!

Vivo nella rabbia, e nascondo perennemente ogni emozione dietro a una finta superiorità, una freddezza condita da battute sardoniche.

Non voglio essere salvata, ma proteggete gli altri da me > pensò. Risalì una scalinata di pietra, teschi di pietra lavica piangevano sangue, conficcati nelle pareti.

< Nessuno dei miei dolori può trasparire.

Niente tu riuscirai a scoprirli, bel fusto.

Nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere maltrattato, ad essere sconfitto dietro gli occhi azzurri.

Nessuno sa cosa dire, balbettano frasi dispiaciute, ma sono solo bugie. Nessuno si preoccupa davvero per te >.

L’odore dei filtri delle tre Parche le punse le narici.

< Nessuno sa come ci si sente ad essere la donna cattiva, ad essere la donna triste dietro gli occhi azzurri > pensò.

"Non saprei essere diversa, quindi faccio del mio meglio e vado avanti per la mia strada. Lo farò anche questa volta” sussurrò.


End file.
